Siempre estaré contigo
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Era el día de su boda. Rukia nerviosa miro hacia atrás donde sabía que estaba su padre y mientras estaba apunto de casarse, diferentes momentos de su vida pasaron por su mente, ayudándola a comprender que pasara lo que pasara, su padre siempre estaría con ella. Parejas: Byahisa, Ichiruki.


**Aviso: puede haber algo de OoC.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Editado el 4/11/2015**

 **Siempre estaré contigo**

.

.

 **Rukia: 27 años**

Rukia observaba su ramo de flores mientras lo agarraba con fuerza y respiraba hondo. Después de haberlo planeado durante casi un año, aquel día había llegado. Miro a su derecha en busca de apoyo y se encontró con los ojos grises de su padre.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó y ella asintió levemente- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Solo respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarte. Yo estaré allí en todo momento.- Rukia le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la Iglesia, Byakuya entro adentro buscando su asiento junto a su esposa. Mientras tanto, Rukia estaba frente a la enorme puerta, observando dos flores de papel que había puesto en el ramo y acarició una con cariño.

Dentro comenzó a sonar la sinfonía que habían elegido para la entrada de la novia y con ello las puertas se abrieron. Rukia se sentía realmente nerviosa al observar como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Respiro hondo, como le había dicho Byakuya, y comenzó a andar. Intento ignorar las miradas de todo el mundo y solo se fijó en el rostro de su prometido Ichigo, el cual la miraba con gran amor.

Cuando llegó hasta el pelinaranja, todos se sentaron. Ella, nerviosa, miro hacia atrás para ver a su padre. Byakuya la miraba con seriedad, pero para su sorpresa le dio una pequeña sonrisa intentando que ella se tranquilizara.

.

.

 **26 años**

Rukia llegó a casa de sus padres. No pudo evitar sentirse ilusionada por la noticia que iba a decirles.

-Mamá- Estuvo buscándola por toda la casa sin parar.

Fue entonces cuando de una habitación salió su padre.

-Rukia, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó extrañado de que ella estuviera en su casa.

-Creía que estarías trabajando. ¿Y mama?

-Ha salido.

-Vaya... Supongo que tendré que esperar- le contestó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo esto...- comenzó a hablar nerviosa sin saber cómo seguir con aquella conversación.- supongo que no podre esperar a que llegue para decírtelo.- Byakuya la miraba cada vez más confuso sin saber que era lo que se le venía encima- Ichigo... ¡me ha pedido matrimonio!

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ku-Kurosaki.- fue lo único que se le venía a la cabeza.-Él te ha...

-Sí.- dijo la chica ilusionada. El comportamiento de su padre no le extrañaba nada, sabía de sobra que él iba a actuar de aquel modo, al hombre todavía le costaba aceptar al novio de la chica. Pero aquello no era lo único. Lo que se le hacía difícil de asimilar era que su hija se fuera a casar.

-Eso es...- al hombre comenzó a sentir que su vista se volvía nublosa y por ello se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba.

-Papa ¿estás bien?- le pregunto ella preocupada.- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- no puedo creerme que vayas a casarte.- termino diciendo el hombre mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué opinas?

Byakuya miro a su hija. Aquella noticia había sido demasiado chocante para él. Suspiro y trato de no perder la compostura.

-Rukia, el cuida bien de ti ¿verdad?- ella asintió- pues entonces me parece bien.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó la chica ilusionada y fue a acercarse a su padre, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-Rukia, ¡que sorpresa!- dijo su madre al verla.

-Mamá, tengo una noticia genial que darte- decía la pequeña mientras corría hacia la mujer- Ichigo y yo vamos a casarnos.

Hisana abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿De verdad?

-Sí- dijo la joven mostrándole un anillo que tenía en su mano.

-Felicidades hija- contesto la mujer abrazando a la pequeña con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de emoción.

Byakuya observaba desde el lugar en el que estaban con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba el día que la chica había traído al pelinaranja a la casa.

.

.

 **22 años**

-Adiós Ichigo-kun, ha sido un placer conocerte- decía Hisana junto a la puerta despidiendo al chico.

-Gracias por invitarme, Hisana-san.- dijo Ichigo agachando un poco la cabeza- Rukia- dijo mirando a la chica que estaba junto a su madre- nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. Hasta mañana- el pelinaranja se fue a su coche mientras la madre cerraba la puerta.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Es muy agradable Rukia, se nota que te quiere. Solo por curiosidad. ¿Era el mismo chico que te decía que no le gustaban tus dibujos cuando estabais preescolar?- le sonrió Hisana.

-Sí ¡y todavía se atreve a decir que son feos!

Hisana se rio al escuchar aquello.

-Voy a acostarme, se ha hecho tarde.

Rukia asintió mientras terminaba de recoger las últimas cosas. Miro hacia el salón para ver a su padre sentado en el sofá, y seguía sin decir nada. La chica suspiro y se atrevió a preguntarle para intentar sacarle algo de información.

-¿Qué te ha parecido papa?

El hombre cerró los ojos en busca de una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

-Creo que no es suficiente para ti.

Rukia al principio lo miro sorprendida, pero después negó con la cabeza. Aquella era una de las respuestas que más se esperaba que le dijera el hombre.

-Papa…-comenzó con tono aburrido a modo de regaño.

Byakuya suspiro y miro a la chica. Se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a ella observándola a los ojos.

-¿Él te hace feliz?- aquello le había pillado por sorpresa- te diré algo que tu abuelo me dijo cuándo me conoció. Más le vale que cuide bien de ti y que ni se le ocurra hacerte sufrir. ¿Crees que podrá cumplir con eso?

-Estoy segura de que sí.- contesto Rukia seriamente.

-Entonces está bien.

.

.

 **18 años**

Rukia estaba más que nerviosa esperando junto a sus compañeros de instituto a que el director dijera su nombre para ir a recoger su título. Con sus manos, jugaba con la tela de su toga, arrugándola y soltándolo para después intentar alisarla con sus manos.

Miro a su derecha y vio a su amigo Renji tan relajado que le daba envidia. No sabía cómo conseguía estar tan tranquilo.

Después de un largo discurso del director, comenzó a decir los nombres de sus compañeros. Espero con ansias a que dijera el suyo, pero parecía que tardaba en ello. Cada vez se impacientaba más y más.

Rukia miró atrás, al sitio donde estaban sus padres. Su madre le sonrió mientras que Byakuya la miraba con seriedad, como si de ese modo pudiera tranquilizar a su hija.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

La chica al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el escenario. Le dieron su diploma y después fue a darle la mano al director. Mientras miro hacia sus padres. Hisana le sacaba fotos con la cámara mientras que Byakuya aplaudía y le daba una pequeña sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

.

.

 **7 años**

Rukia tenía una pequeña racha llena de pesadillas. Continuamente se despertaba durante la madrugada con unos sueños horribles.

Aquella era una de esas noches.

La niña se despertó sobresaltada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?- escuchó la voz de su padre que entraba en la habitación.

Siempre dejaban el dormitorio de Rukia con la puerta abierta para cuando sufriera una de esas noches, al igual que tenía una pequeña lamparita para que iluminara su habitación y de ese modo no estuviera a oscuras.

-He tenido una pesadilla, papa- dijo ella agachando su mirada.

-¿Qué has soñado?

-Soñaba que te ibas para siempre papi- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

Byakuya se sorprendió ante ello. Cogió una silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio, la puso junto a la cama y se sentó.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Ahora intenta dormirte.

-Papa, tú no te iras ¿verdad?

-No Rukia, yo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca estarás sola.- la niña sonrió al hombre- ahora a dormir.

-Vale.- Byakuya se levantó y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.- papi- le llamó haciendo que Byakuya se girara- ¿podrías contarme un cuento?

El hombre sonrió ante aquella petición, se giró y volvió al lugar donde estaba antes.

.

.

 **6 años**

Byakuya llegó a su casa tras horas en el trabajo. En cuanto llegó pudo ver como su hija estaba jugando en la sala mientras su esposa estaba haciendo la cena.

-Hola- saludo el hombre nada más llegar. Fue adonde Hisana y le dio un suave beso en la sien.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien, como siempre. Pero con muchas ganas de llegar a casa.- se separó y miró con curiosidad a Rukia que ni siquiera le había saludado- ¿le ocurre algo?

-Solo está enfadada porque un niño en el colegio le ha dicho que sus dibujos son malos.- explico Hisana con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

Byakuya se acercó hasta la niña y se sentó en el sillón que había a su lado.

-¿Qué haces Rukia?

-Dibujar- contesto con tono enfadado.

-Mamá dice que te ha pasado algo en el colegio.- pero la niña testadura no contesto- me ha contado que has tenido un problema con un chico.

-¡Ichigo es tonto! ¡Dice que mis chappys son feos!

-Rukia, ese tono. Un Kuchiki no debería de tener ese comportamiento.

-Si papa- contesto ella apenada.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cosa?- le pregunto el hombre tras estar unos segundos pensando- ¿te gustaría que te enseñara a hacer unas flores de papel?

-¡Sí!- exclamo la chica y fue corriendo a su habitación por algunas hojas de colores.

Byakuya sonrió ante la espontaneidad de la pequeña y miró a su esposa que le sonreía de la misma manera. Con tranquilidad se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

-Siempre consigues animarla- le comentó Hisana. Mientras cortaba algunas verduras y Byakuya se apoyó en la encimera.

-Hisana, he estado pensando algo.

La mujer dejo lo que hacía y le miró.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tal vez ya es hora de que Rukia tenga un hermano.

-Byakuya-sama ¿Quieres tener otro hijo?- preguntó ella con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sí. Solo si tú quieres.- le contesto rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo ella ilusionada y lo beso.

-¡Ya tengo todo!- exclamó la pequeña llegando al salón haciendo que los dos adultos se separaran.

-Lo dejaremos para la noche- le susurró Byakuya al oído recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de su mujer.

-¡Papa! ¡Ven rápido!- le reclamó Rukia.

Byakuya con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó hasta su hija. Estuvieron un rato con su tarea. La pequeña estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que se echaban de vez en cuando sus padres. Byakuya estaba haciendo una detenidamente mientras le explicaba cómo se hacía a la pequeña.

-¡Termine!- exclamó la niña contenta enseñándole su resultado al hombre.

-Te ha quedado muy bien Rukia- le felicito el mayor. En aquel momento sonó su teléfono.- diga… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado llamando la atención de las dos chicas- vale, voy ahora mismo.- contesto apresuradamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Hisana.

-Una urgencia en la empresa. Lo siento, pero tengo que ir.

-No pasa nada.

Byakuya se fue a su habitación para coger un abrigo, ya que ya era de noche y había comenzado a llover. La pequeña, cogió las dos flores que habían hecho, una la hizo él y la otra ella, y fue hacia su padre.

-¿Vendrás para contarme un cuento?

Byakuya la observo y se agachó para estar a su misma altura.

-Intentare volver antes de que te hayas dormido.

-Esta es tuya- dijo la niña entregándole la flor.

-Quédatela y cuando vuelva me la das si quieres.- la niña asintió. El hombre pensó detenidamente- esta flor solo se la tienes que dar a alguien que quieras que este siempre contigo, ¿vale Rukia?

-Papa, tú siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?

El hombre sonrió con ternura y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-Siempre. Siempre estaré cuidando de ti.

El hombre se despidió de su mujer y salió de su casa.

Pero aquella flor nunca fue devuelta a su dueño.

Kuchiki Byakuya murió aquella noche en un accidente de tráfico.

Aquello había sido un fuerte golpe para la pequeña familia. Tras la muerte de su marido, Hisana sentía que no podía seguir viviendo en su casa, aquel lugar le traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Por lo que a los pocos meses vendió la casa y las dos se mudaron a otra ciudad. Rukia al ser tan pequeña no llegaba a entender del todo que su padre nunca más volvería. Que se había ido para siempre.

Pero con el tiempo había entendido algo, y era que su padre siempre estaría con ella en sus recuerdos.

.

.

 **7 años**

Rukia se había despertado de una pesadilla. Desde la muerte de su padre se habían vuelto continuas, y es que muchas veces no entendía porque el hombre se fue para no volver nunca más.

Tan solo había pasado un año desde aquello. A su madre, aunque intentara ser fuerte, se le podía notar que todavía le dolía mucho hablar de aquello.

Pero eso no evitaba que Rukia lo recordase todos los días. Y por lo tanto que lo imaginase allí.

Ella tan solo quería que su padre estuviera con ella en un momento como aquel, y que le leyera aquel cuento que le había prometido.

Miro a su derecha y encontró las flores de papel que adornaban su escritorio y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta pudo ver como su padre estaba al lado de ella. Cogió un libro de su estantería y lo leyó recordando su voz.

.

.

 **18 años**

Rukia nerviosa miro atrás, pero solo se encontró a Hisana sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo el director.

Ella se levantó y fue a recibir su diploma dándole la mano al hombre. Volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaba su madre. Y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver que estaba ella sola.

Al ver que solo tenía a su madre, mientras que los demás tenían a sus dos padres, sintió celos. Pero sobretodo tristeza al saber que su padre se perdía un momento como aquel. Y no pudo evitar imaginárselo junto a su madre mirándola orgulloso.

.

.

 **22 años**

Tras presentarle a Ichigo, su madre se iba a ir a su habitación para dormir. Rukia miró hacia el salón donde había una pequeña fotografía de ella junto a su padre. Y no pudo evitar imaginarse que opinaría él sobre su novio.

-Mama- llamó Rukia a Hisana antes de que entrara en la habitación- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado papa sobre Ichigo?

La mujer volvió al salón y observo la fotografía que ella estaba mirando con melancolía.

-Puede que al principio no le gustara. A tu padre ningún chico que le presentases le parecería suficiente para ti- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa- pero seguro que mientras te haga feliz él le acabaría aceptandole.

.

.

 **26 años**

Rukia llegó a la casa de su madre ilusionada para darle aquella noticia. Pero la mujer no se encontraba en el hogar.

La chica tuvo que esperar a que la mujer llegara a casa. Miro la fotografía de su padre y se imaginó que él estaba junto a ella para recibir la noticia.

-Papa, Ichigo me ha pedido matrimonio- dijo con un pequeño aire de tristeza porque su padre no estuviera allí de verdad.

Pero podía estar casi segura que por lo que recordaba y le había dicho su madre, al hombre le costaría asimilar la noticia.

-Rukia- escuchó a Hisana que entraba por la puerta- ¡Que sorpresa!

.

.

 **27 años**

Rukia camino hasta el altar. Antes de que el cura comenzara a hablar, ella miró atrás, como si de ese modo Byakuya estuviera allí. Pero aunque nunca viera a su padre, ella sabía que él siempre la iba a cuidar. Aunque fuera tan solo en su imaginación.

Él le prometió que siempre estaría con ella, que siempre la cuidaría, y sabía que aquello era cierto. Porque aunque no estuviera en su vida, podía sentir que en cierto modo él todavía cuidaba de ella.

Cogió la flor que hizo su padre y se la coloco en el smoking a Ichigo. Este la miro con sorpresa y ella solo le sonrió. Recordó que él le dijo que tenía que entregarle aquella flor a alguien que quisiera que siempre estuviera con ella.

Rukia ya había guardado suficientes años la flor de su padre, ahora era el turno de que fuera la flor de Ichigo, y de que se la entregaba a él porque sabía que Ichigo siempre estaría con ella.

 **Para hacer este fic me inspiro el videoclip "never gonna be along" del grupo Nickelback.**

 **Son más de las dos de la madrugada, lo he terminado estando medio enferma y encima he acabado llorando a la hora de escribirlo. Creo que me merezco algún review ¿no? ajajja**


End file.
